wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Po nitce do kłębka (W3:DG)
Po nitce do kłębka – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt pomaga Lambertowi odnaleźć zabójcę jego przyjaciela. Biały Wilk, akceptując zlecenie na potwora w slumsach Novigradu, trafia na swojego starego znajomego Lamberta, któremu pomaga odnaleźć zabójcę jego przyjaciela. Wpis w dzienniku W Okrawkach, podłej dzielnicy Novigradu, wiedźmin przyjął zlecenie na potwora mordującego nocami ludzi. Geralt nie podejrzewał jeszcze, że historia, która zaczęła się w slumsach, doprowadzi go na salony. W pobliżu novigradzkich doków Geralt spotkał swojego starego druha ze szlaku — Lamberta. Zdziwienie Geralta wzrosło, kiedy zorientował się, że ekimma, na którą wspólnie zapolowali, nie była głównym powodem pojawienia się Lamberta w mieście Wiecznego Ognia. Zanim jednak doszło do szczerej pogawędki dwaj wiedźmini musieli rozprawić się z nieuczciwym zleceniodawcą. Ileż to już razy ludzie próbowali oszukać wiedźmina po wykonaniu roboty... W każdym razie okazało się, że Lambert tropi ludzi odpowiedzialnych za śmierć jego przyjaciela — Aidena, wiedźmina ze szkoły kota. Lambert dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel został zamordowany przez wynajętą grupę morderców, na czele których stał niejaki Bertrand Tauler. Geralt postanowił pomóc Lambertowi i we dwóch ruszyli po nitce do kłębka... Potwór okazał się ekimmą, ale nic w tym ciekawego. Interesujące jest, że polowa{ na niego również wiedźmin Lambert. A najbardziej ciekawe w tym wszystkim jest to, że robił to, by dotrzeć do przywódcy grupy zabójców, która zamordowała jego przyjaciela. Po nitce do kłębka bohaterowie odnajdywali kolejnych członków grupy, by wyciągnąć gdzie ukrywa się ich szef — Bertrand Tauler. Jeżeli Geralt oszczędzi Taulera : Geralt i Lambert odwiedzili Bertranda Taulera. Człowiek ów żył sobie w najlepsze, pławiąc się w luksusie, otoczony rodziną. Rodziną...? No właśnie. O ile żona Letycja nie zaskoczyła nikogo, o tyle dwójka dzieci u bezpłodnego po mutacjach wiedźmina zdumiała Geralta. Okazało się, że dzieci zostały przygarnięte, a Tauler zarzekał się, że kocha je jak własne. Tauler przekonywał wiedźminów, że zmienił się na lepsze i zerwał z życiem zabójcy. Geralt nakłonił Lamberta do poniechania zemsty. Czy słusznie? Nie mnie to oceniać. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Porozmawiaj z zarządcą slumsów. Geralt, zapoznając się z treścią ogłoszenia wiszącego na rynku w Novigradzie, dotyczące potwora, panoszącego się po slumsach tego miasta, postanawia udać się do zleceniodawcy, aby uzyskać więcej informacji. Niestety, ale strażnik nie będzie chciał wpuścić wiedźmina do zarządcy, twierdząc, że sam zna na tyle dobrze sprawę, aby udzielić wyczerpujących odpowiedzi. Po krótkiej rozmowie Biały Wilk wie wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć na temat zlecenia oraz dostał dodatkową informację, że ktoś już przyjął to zlecenie wcześniej. Zbadaj miejsce zbrodni za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Biały Wilk udaje się w miejsce ataku potwora, wskazane przez strażnika. Na miejscu wiedźmin znajduje zwłoki oraz ślady potwora, które doprowadzają Geralta do przystani. Wytrop potwora grasującego w okolicy za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Zabójca potworów podąża tropem monstra, który doprowadza go do rzeki, gdzie urywa się ślad. Używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów, odszukaj miejsce, w którym potwór wyszedł z wody. Wiedźmin przepływa rzekę i ponownie odszukuje trop potwora, który znajduje się nieopodal domu. Odnajdź legowisko ekimmy używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Geralt podąża śladem pozostawionym przez ekimmę, który doprowadza wiedźmina do drewnianego budynku. Znajdź ekimmę w jej leżu używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Na piętrze budynku Biały Wilk znajduje leże potwora oraz walczącego z nim człowieka. Zabij ekimmę. Po zabiciu ekimmy okaże się, że mężczyzną walczącym z potworem, jest Lambert – wiedźmin oraz stary znajomy Geralta. Wiedźmin powie, że bada właśnie jedną sprawę, ale nie chce na razie o niej mówić. Biały Wilk bierze trofeum z potwora i wraz ze swoim przyjacielem udaje się do zarządcy. Porozmawiaj z Lambertem czekającym u zarządcy. Geralt wraz z Lambertem udają się do zarządcy, aby się rozliczyć za wykonane zadanie. Okazało się, że Lambert miał otrzymać informacje dotyczące miejsca przebywania Bertrama Taulera – zabójcy przyjaciela wiedźmina. Pokonaj strażników. Podczas rozmowy wywiązała się kłótnia, w którą wtrącili się strażnicy. Geralt po chwili pozbył się niebezpieczeństwa ze strony mężczyzn. Porozmawiaj z Lambertem. Biały Wilk udaje się do Lamberta, który właśnie wydobywa informacje od zleceniodawcy. Mężczyzna powie, że Vienna, która przebywa w karczmie Siedem Kotów, powinna coś wiedzieć o Bertramie. Po uzyskaniu tych informacji Lambert zabija zarządcę. Spotkaj się z Lambertem przy karczmie Siedem Kotów. Geralt udaje się na spotkanie z Lambertem przy karczmie Siedem Kotów, w której ma przebywać Vienna. Elfka przebywa w knajpie i po udzieleniu informacji, gdzie przebywają pozostali członkowie grupy, która zabiła Aidena, przyjaciela Lamberta, wiedźmini mogą: * oszczędzić ją; * zabić elfkę. Niezależnie od decyzji Biały Wilk wyrusza na Faroe, aby odnaleźć Hammonda, jednego z byłych kamratów Bertrama. Udaj się na Faroe w celu odszukania Hammonda. Wiedźmin udaje się na Faroe, aby odnaleźć jednego z członków byłej grupy Taulera, a Lambert do Tretogoru, aby odnaleźć Selyse – inną członkinię. Odszukaj Hammonda. Na wyspie Geralt dowie się od piratów, że Hammond obecnie modli się przy kapliczce na wschód od obozu, w którym przebywa. Odnajdź kapliczkę, przy której modli się Hammond. Biały Wilk bez trudu odnajduje kapliczkę, przy której powinien modlić się Hammond. Zabij Hammonda. Przeszukaj ciało Hammonda. Wiedźmin przystępuje do walki z mężczyzną oraz jego pomocnikami. Po zabiciu wszystkich Geralt przeszukuje ciało przywódcy, przy którym znajduje list. Spotkaj się z Lambertem w karczmie Nigdzie. Biały Wilk po wykonaniu swojego zadania wraca do Novigradu, do karczmy Nigdzie, gdzie miał spotkać się z Lambertem. Geralt podczas rozmowy z wiedźminem przekazuje mu wszystko, co się dowiedział o Bertramie. Spotkaj się z Lambertem na rynku, w pobliżu posiadłości Taulera. Wiedźmini z uzyskanymi informacjami udają się do rezydencji Bertrama, aby się z nim rozliczyć. Zdecyduj o losie Bertrama Taulera. Podczas rozmowy z Bertramem wiedźmini będą mogli zdecydować co z nim zrobić: * oszczędzić go; * zabić Taulera. W drugim przypadku Lambert będzie zadowolony z powodu dokonanej zemsty, a w pierwszym niepocieszony z powodu oszczędzenia mordercy, który, mimo że się zmienił, nie odpowiedział za swoje czyny. Niezależnie od decyzji zadanie kończy się sukcesem. Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3 ar:اتباع الخيط (الويتشر 3) en:Following the Thread (The Witcher 3) ru:Распутывая клубок